La razón del porque estoy a tu lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yusaku prometió confiar en Aoi pero en quien no confiaba, era Spectre. Sólo porque Aqua y Earth querían estar en una cita, no signifique que el héroe de Vrains no se sienta un poco celoso al saber de la cita que Miyu les organizo. ¿Cómo es que Ryoken y Takeru se metieron en esa situación? Es una divertida historia que al final, se cansaron después de observar por tantas horas.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Creo y puedo presumir, que es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito, bueno, un oneshot, uno de los más largos. Creo que me emocioné demasiado y es que, realmente me encanta la pareja de Yusaku y Aoi a pesar de que a muchas personas no les agrada la idea porque ambos no han tenido mucho contacto en el anime. Por eso como les dije desde un principio. De eso me encargo yo para escribir, historias llenas de sentimientos y situaciones que casi, no viven nuestros personajes principales. Creo que me contagió el amor que le tengo a esta pareja. ¡Son demasiado lindos!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

No era que Yusaku fuera celoso, el chico más tranquilo y despreocupado del mundo que preferia dormirse en clases como el héroe de Link Vrains que preferia mantener un perfil bajo, no podia ser celoso, era realmente ridículo que realmente fuera así y probablemente se trataba de un mal truco, si debía tratarse de eso y no querer golpear en esos momentos a la persona que se encontraba frente Aoi en esos momentos. O eso era lo que habían querido creer en esos momentos Ryoken y Takeru que sin querer, habían sido arrastrados por Yusaku y Ai.

¿Cómo es que habían terminado en esa situación?

Fácil, Earth y Aqua querían tener una cita en el mundo de los humanos pero como Miyu aún seguía en el hospital y prácticamente Earth no tenía intenciones de querer estar con su origen por el simple problema que al igual que Revolver, quería destruirlo. Ambos Ignis tuvieron que hacer un pequeño pacto de paz. ¿Cómo? Si irían a esa cita, Aoi acompañaría a Aqua y Aso Ethan, mejor conocido como Spectre, había sido convencido por Miyu a que fuera aquella cita con Earth, fue bastante fácil cuando Spectre no podia decirle que no a la chica cuando le pedía algo. Claro, lo que Miyu no pudo ver, era que Yusaku al enterarse, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inseguro ante aquella idea. No era que no confiara en Spectre, nunca lo haría pero fue Aoi quien le convenció de que estaría bien y que no debía preocuparse en caso de que algo pudiera salir mal. Que tenía que confiar en ella.

Yusaku no tuvo de otra más que acceder a que esos dos se vieran en algún lugar apartado de los ojos de la ciudad, si alguien los viera con aquellos monigotes, podrían saber la verdadera identidad y probablemente, traerian problemas. Fue así como Aoi y Spectre se encontraron en un café un poco lejos y apartado, donde no pasaban muchas personas como los adultos que atienden el local, eran unos amables viejitos. Ambos chicos no habían tenido alguna plática buena hasta que Aqua y Earth empezaron a meterlos en sus pláticas. Fue más fácil así el ambiente, un poco más tranquilo, con alguna que otra experiencia, situación divertida o alguna cosa que tenían en común. Fue algo raro para Ethan y Aoi, curiosamente ambos tenían cosas similares, algunos gustos culposos, la chica podía comprender el porque Miyu accedía a verlo siempre. Era un chico normal, común y corriente como todos.

Si así era la situación. ¿Cómo es que Takeru y Ryoken habían llegado a esa situación con Yusaku?

Fácil. Yusaku los había seguido a lo lejos, manteniendo su perfil bajo y aquel suéter oscuro cubriendo su cabeza y rostro. En un momento determinado que se encontró con Takeru, el usuario de fuego y Flame habían salido a comprar algunas cosas que el chico iba ocupar. Tal vez fue un afortunado encuentro el que Takeru viera a Aoi con un chico extraño, este iba a empezar a saludar a la chica cuando fue Yusaku quien le detuvo y decidió llevarlo a su misión de seguir a ese par, el otro accedió porque pensó que sería divertido, cosa que no fue así después de estar horas observandolos. En el momento que se encontraron con Ryoken, el usuario de Revolver iba a regresar a su casa después de hacer algunas compras, hasta ese momento, Yusaku y Takeru habían perdido el rastro de Aoi y Spectre cuando el mencionó que sabía a donde iban a estar estos dos, Yusaku lo tomo del cuello de su saco para ordenarle que lo llevará a donde estos dos se encontraban.

Ryoken se iba a negar por la manera tan ruda en que Playmaker se lo había pedido pero pensó que sería realmente divertido ver a Yusaku celoso, a parte de que nunca había visto al usuario de Playmaker un poco enojado. Aunque claro, fue una sorpresa el saber que Playmaker, estaba en un interés romántico con Blue Maiden, ambos chicos estaban saliendo en la vida real, si que habían sido buenos para ocultarlo. Fue así como se encontraban Ryoken, Takeru con Flame y Yusaku con Ai, observando a ese par que al parecer, aquella salida había sido divertido para ellos. Hasta ese punto Yusaku había empezado a sentirse mal, no era caballeroso como Spectre y mucho menos era muy hablador como él. Siempre le ocultaba algunas cosas que aun no se atrevía decirle a la chica y Ai era un completo idiota con Aqua. Llegados hasta ese punto, realmente estaba pensando que tenía un cierto parecido con su molesto e idiota Ignis.

No entendía el porque Aoi había accedido a salir con alguien tan desastroso como él.

Cuando Earth y Aqua dieron por terminada la cita, Spectre y Aoi iban a tomar cada uno su camino despidiéndose de una manera amistosa, realmente también se sorprendieron de lo bien que se podían llegar a llevar si dejaban a un lado el papel de enemigos, compartieron su número en caso de que ambos Ignis quisieran otra cita o en relación a Miyu, ambos siempre estaban al pendiente de su amiga que seguía en el hospital. Curiosamente, Yusaku y Takeru habían salido de su pequeño escondite ante la insistencia de Ryoken que ya se encontraba aburrido. Fue una sorpresa para Aoi y Spectre encontrarse con los que son sus amigos y enemigos pero prefirieron no decir palabra alguna. Y mucho menos la única chica que veía a Yusaku con un semblante cabizbajo.

Ryoken y Spectre fueron los primeros en irse. Los dos se despedían de sus enemigos duelistas en el área neutral. Takeru se disculpaba con ellos porque tenía que comprar algunas cosas. Al final, sólo Aoi y Yusaku se quedaron en silencio. Aqua y Ai miraban en silencio, la Ignis de Agua iba a intervenir cuando vio al Ignis de Oscuridad hacerle la señas de que no debía.

**-Miyu estará feliz **-Habló Aoi.**\- Tengo muchas cosas que contarle** -Miró a Yusaku que miraba con bastante interés el piso y con su otra mano, sobaba su nuca.**\- No tenías porque estar preocupado por mi, te dije que podías confiar en mi, no me iba hacer daño cuando se lo prometimos a Miyu**

**-Confío en ti pero no en Spectre** -Habló con molestia.

**-Yo tampoco confío pero** -Sonrió.**\- No es tan diferente a nosotros **-Alzó los hombros despreocupada.**\- Es hora de regresar a casa**

Estaba a punto de irse cuando fue detenida por Yusaku. Miro con curiosidad, el joven duelista seguía sin mirarla pero la mirada de él, hablaba por si sola. Se había sentido sólo y diferente, sabía que había palabras que aún le costaba por decir así que sólo espero, tocó su mano y le dio ese ánimo a continuar.

**-Yo no soy tan caballeroso como Spectre y mucho menos habló tanto como los demás quisieran **-Habló con molestia.**\- Soy un desastre como persona y aún así, me sigo preguntando como es que sales con un tipo como yo pero **-Alzó su mirada, Aoi podia jugar que en esos ojos esmeraldas, podia ver a un pequeño niño que tenía miedo de perder algo que tanto quería, como un cachorro que lo dejabas.**\- Prometo cambiar y ser mejor que él pero no quiero que me dejes**

Un pequeño niño que en algún momento, iba soltarse a llorar. Aoi no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño, acercarse más a él y abrazarlo con esa misma calidez. Sobo su espalda mientras soltaba una risita al sentir a Yusaku abrazarle con necesidad, no quería perderla, mucho menos quería que se alejaran, había pocas veces las que podía contar, cuando se abrazaban, normalmente era cuando Yusaku se sentía un poco mal y ella era su único consuelo, la única que le hacía regresar a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Acaricio sus cabellos y suspiro un poco. Nunca había visto al usuario de Playmaker tan vulnerable, tan tierno e inocente. Había abierto su corazón y los miedos habían salido de él.

**-No tienes porque cambiar para ser mejor que alguien **-Le susurró.**\- La razón por la que estoy contigo, es porque eres tú **-Se separó un poco.**\- Siendo un desastre de persona, es así la persona quien me gusta** -Soltó una risita.**\- Incluso yo soy quien se pregunta muchas veces el porque estas conmigo **

Escucho a Yusaku soltar una risita. Era la primera vez que escuchaba al joven reír. Era tierna e inocente, la risa de un niño. La separó con cuidado de él, las mejillas un poco rojas, los ojos brillosos y la sonrisa en su rostro. Era un imagen bella para Aoi.

**-Es porque eres tu **-Yusaku sonrió con tranquilidad.**\- Alguien fuerte y admirable, un desastre de persona, es así la persona quien me gusta**

Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar algunas carcajadas.

Una vez que se detuvieron para recuperar un poco de aire. Se miraron y volvieron abrazarse, fue hasta ese momento, que Aoi de dio cuenta que Yusaku era realmente alto pero era algo que a la chica no le importaba, la calidez que desprendía, la seguridad que tenía al estar así con él como escuchar el suave palpitar de su corazón. Sabía que estaba más tranquilo. Yusaku sonrió un poco, se relajó un poco y soltó un suspiró.

**-¿Podemos salir a una cita hoy? **-Pidió el chico.

**-Si estoy contigo mi hermano no tendrá problemas con que llegue un poco tarde **-Sonrió.**\- Me gustaría salir a una cita hoy**

Se separaron con cuidado, compartieron un dulce y pequeño beso para empezar a caminar tomados de la mano, Aoi guardo su disco de duelos en su bolsa, Yusaku le pidió si podía guardar también su disco de duelos. La chica accedió, era una cita sólo para ellos dos.

Dentro de la bolsa, ambos Ignis solo se miraron, Aqua estuvo a punto de preguntar el porque no le dejo intervenir, Ai sólo suspiro.

**_-Yusaku se confunde mucho con sus emociones y no sabe como lidiar con algo que no conoce _**-Empezó a explicar.**_\- A veces, sólo hay que darle su espacio para que él pueda explicar como se siente _**-Alzó los hombros despreocupado.**_\- Sólo así aprenderá _**

Aqua miro con sorpresa al tonto de Ai. Realmente el Ignis sabía y se preocupaba por su origen, la manera en que lo dejaba crecer. Al final, parece que el Ignis de Oscuridad era más sabio que todos ellos, aunque fuera un idiota pero era sabio.

Cuando Miyu fue visitada por Aqua, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar todo lo que había pasado en aquel día. No podia negarlo pero ella de igual se había sentido un poco celosa que Ethan iba a tener una cita con Aoi en su lugar, aún no podia salir de aquella habitación de hospital así que prefirió que su amiga fuera. Confiaba en Spectre, aunque pocos lo hicieran, ella siempre lo haría. Una vez que su Ignis se despidió de ella, alguien al mismo tiempo golpeaba su puerta con gentileza. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que era Spectre, traía un par de libros en sus manos y una pequeña bolsa de papel. Sabía que ahí dentro, traía deliciosos dulces que el chico usuario de Earth hacia.

Bueno, no era que se perdía alguna cita con Ethan, cada día que llegaba, era una cita nueva, con una divertida lectura y comida deliciosa. Luego le preguntaría como es que Yusaku, Takeru y Ryoken habían llegado a donde ellos estaban cuando habían hecho todo lo posible porque Yusaku no se fuera cuenta de eso, ahora sólo quería escucharlo contar aquellas historias que le parecían bastante interesantes, le gustaba demasiado que el estuviera a su lado para sacarle una sonrisa. Era lo que más le gustaba de él, tal vez así como sus Ignis tenían ese cariño y amor por el otro, eran los mismos sentimientos que compartían, eran sus mismos sentimientos que les hacía quererse, no por obligación o por remendar el dolor causado, eran sentimientos tan vividos y calidos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse como sería una cita con Spectre fuera del hospital. Imaginó que sería como de ensueño, en un lugar tranquilo, una caminata silenciosa pero tomados de la mano, con los sentimientos atorados en la garganta y el cariño ahí presente. Aunque nunca le pediría a Aoi una cita doble con Yusaku, no quería saber que era capaz de hacer esos dos si estuvieran juntos. Sin duda, tener amigos como ellos, nunca se cansaria de sonreír. Sonrió cuando lo escucho hablar, como le brindaba un panquecito de fresas y empezaba a comer a escondidas, con pequeñas risitas mientras escuchaba con atención lo que Ethan decía.

Si, esa era la razón por la que Spectre, le gustaba.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**El amor se respira entre ellos. Y es demasiado hermoso. ¿Se esperaban este final? Quise hacer un poco de honor a estos dos que sin embargo, Spectre y Miyu serían una pareja linda. Les recuerdo que a Spectre, en todas mis historias, le otorgue el nombre de Aso Ethan, en caso de que se confundan.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 25 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
